onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nami
Nami is a pirate and the navigator of the Straw Hat Pirates. She is officially the third member of the crew after defeating Arlong, and the second to join. She briefly betrays the crew during the Baratie Arc and rejoins at the end of the Arlong Arc after her past and true intentions are revealed. She has a bounty of 16,000,000. Appearance Nami is a young, normal-sized and skinny girl with orange hair and light brown eyes. Many people consider her to be very attractive or even beautiful.Oda himself said that both Nico Robin and Nami are (in the OP world) very beautiful. She has a blue tattoo (black in the manga) on her left shoulder which represents mikan and pinwheels (an homage to both Bell-mère and Genzo, respectively), where she used to have a tattoo for being a member of Arlong's crew. Her overall physique matured suddenly (though this is, most likely, a simple change in style of artwork). Her fashion frequently changes as does her hair style. Many of her shirts feature four-letter words, such as "MODE", "GOLD", or "EVIL", similar to a shirt that Bell-mère once wore that had "MACE" on it. On her left wrist, she wears the Log Pose, which she needs in order to be the navigator of the ship, and a yellow bracelet, given to her by her sister, Nojiko.One Piece Anime - One Piece Film: Strong World, Nami remembers of when Nojiko gave her the bracelet. After the Arlong Arc, Nami frequently changes into variety of clothes in the series for each arc, and usually pairs her tops with skirts that have rings on them on the sides. Before the Captain Kuro Arc, Nami wore her trademark orange mini-skirt with two white circles with a yellow dot in center and shirts with short sleeves that were long enough to hide her tattoo on her left shoulder that show that she was a member of the Arlong Pirates. During the Captain Morgan Arc to the Captain Kuro Arc, Nami's trademark look consisted of a white and blue striped shirt, her trademark orange mini-skirt and brown high-heeled boots. During the Baratie Arc, she wore a pink shirt with the letters "W" and a lowercase "B" in the center in a circle in white. The shirt has white liners and two lines along the sleeves. She also worn her yellow skirt, and brown high-heeled boots. During the Arlong Arc, Nami wore a green camisole with dark green polka dots, tight, black pants with two golden rings the sides, and light orange high-heeled wedge sandals. After the arc, she wore a plain white shirt with a blue skirt with two white rings on the sides. During the Loguetown Arc, she a wore a plain navy blue, short-sleeved shirt, a dark blue skirt with white rings on the sides, and navy blue high-heeled wedge sandals. During the Warship Island Arc, she wore a sleeveless baby blue shirt with a light heart in the center with a crisscross design, a dark blue shirt, and her regular light brown high-heeled wedge sandals. During the Whiskey Peak Arc, she wore a a black shirt with the word "MODE" in the center in pink with the collar in a pink mesh-like design, her regular yellow skirt and her high-heeled wedge sandals. During the Skypiea Arc, she wore a blue bikini, maroon trousers, a light orange short-sleeved shirt and her high-heeled wedge sandals. She also wore glasses for a small period of time. In the city of Water 7, she wore a maroon camisole, a white mini-skirt, and her high-heeled wedge sandals. Then she changed to black high heel gladiator sandals during the Enies Lobby arc, along with a brown cleavage-revealing jacket and a blue mini-skirt. While on Thriller Bark, she wore a pink blouse, a brown skirt, and brown high heel boots. She later wore a wedding dress and white high heel pumps with her dress. She seemed to have abandoned the sandals for high-heeled boots as of Chapter 435 but she started using sandals again at the end of Thriller Bark arc. For the Sabaody Archipelago Arc, Nami wore a orange shirt, white short shorts, and her high-heeled sandals. Nami's clothes consisted of a pink shirt, short jean shorts, and high heels for the Straw Hat Separation Arc. In SBS Volume 6, Oda said, according to Sanji, her measurements were 86-57-86 cm = 34-22-34". The author has also replied to a fan's question saying that right now Nami's measurements are as follows: * Measurements (B-W-H): 95-55-85 cm = 37-21-33" He specified in a later SBS that Nami's under-bust size is 65 cm, making her breasts an I-cup in Japan, or an F-cup in the US. However, her breasts seem to grow into and then "reset" throughout the arcs (this is much more obvious in the manga and in Movie 7).SBS One Piece Manga - Vol. 37 Chapter 353 - Fan question: What are Nami' and Robin's sizes? After the two year timeskip, Nami's hair has grown rather long, reaching down to her lower back. Her chest has also grown larger and rounder, like Robin's, but apart from this her appearance has not changed much, save for the fact that both her body curves and hourglass figure have become more pronounced. She also appears to have grown taller, as she appears to be just slightly shorter than Robin now (although they are both wearing high heels). Her outfit after the timeskip consists of a revealing green and white bikini halter top, low-rider jeans (that expose some of her hips), orange high-heeled sandals, and a pair of pearl-like earrings. When they arrive in the New World, after bathing, Nami changed in to a Criminal brand bikini top with same pair of jeans. She also tied her hair back. Gallery See also *Arlong Arc *Arlong Pirates *Bell-mère *Cocoyasi Village *Genzo *Haredas *Nojiko *Straw Hat Pirates *Weatheria References Site Navigation de:Nami es:Nami fr:Nami it:Nami pt:Nami ro:Nami ru:Нами zh:娜美 ca:Nami Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Pirates Category:Navigators Category:Straw Hat Pirates Category:Arlong Pirates Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:East Blue Characters Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Featured Articles